


Раскрывшийся обман

by Catwolf



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Explicit Language, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: Джастин был уверен, что сегодня они оба выспались…





	Раскрывшийся обман

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается Ханне Wind (Макото Елене Азами) - за вдохновение :)

Брайан скатился с Джастина и откинулся на спину. Потянулся, сыто и довольно вздохнул.  
— Устал…  
— Меня трахать? — уточнил Джастин, поглаживая его по груди и заглядывая в лицо.  
— Тебя? Никогда. Просто устал. За день. На работе.  
— Тогда спи, — велел Джастин и быстро чмокнул Брайана в губы. — Один раз кончил — хватит с тебя.  
— И с тебя?  
— И с меня.  
— А если не усну? — Брайан повернул голову, чтобы поймать взгляд Джастина.  
— Уснёшь. Я тебе сейчас колыбельную спою. Мне мама в детстве пела… и по голове гладила… я тебя тоже поглажу…  
— Совсем сдурел? — хмыкнул Брайан, но не стал сопротивляться, когда Джастин уложил его головой к себе на плечо. — Я тебе что, вместо Гаса? И вообще, я привык, чтобы ты гладил меня не по голове…  
— Лежи, лежи, — шепнул Джастин, прочёсывая пальцами волосы Брайана. — И слушай. Я тихонько буду петь…  
…Как ни странно, колыбельная подействовала, и Брайан уснул — ещё прежде, чем Джастин допел до конца.  
Джастин удовлетворённо улыбнулся, обнял Брайана поуютнее и тоже прикрыл глаза.

Брайана разбудила вибрация сотового. Осторожно высвободившись из объятий Джастина, он посмотрел время, убедился, что проспал от силы полчаса, тихонько скатился с кровати и потянулся за телефоном.  
— Что? На пять минут? Да, сейчас выйду. Нет, не дольше. Я сплю.

— Бра-а-ай, просыпайся! — до отвращения бодрый и жизнерадостный Джастин тормошил невыносимо сонного Брайана, взгромоздившись на него сверху и покрывая поцелуями лицо. — Я понимаю, что выходной, но мы же вчера рано уснули!  
— Ты, — пробормотал Брайан, с трудом разлепляя глаза. — Ты рано уснул.  
— А вот и нет, ты уснул раньше! Я пел тебе колыбельную…  
— Уснул, — Брайан глубоко вздохнул, поняв, что больше поспать не удастся, и открыл глаза окончательно. — А потом проснулся. Ну… мне позвонил один человек…  
— И? Ненадолго ведь позвонил? Если бы ты долго разговаривал, я бы проснулся.  
— Ну, он попросил выйти. И…  
Брайан снова на секунду прижмурился, припоминая вчерашнее, и с улыбкой объевшегося сметаны кота закончил:  
— Джас, мы просто зацепились языками.  
— Языками, — уточнил Джастин голосом, не предвещавшим ничего хорошего.  
— Я думал — минут на пять… а прошло два часа… или чуть меньше…  
— Значит, ты со мной ебался двадцать минут, а с каким-то хреном два часа?! И это после того, как я спел тебе мамину колыбельную?  
— Джастин, — простонал Брайан, предпринимая тщетную попытку отвернуться и накрыть голову подушкой. Он катастрофически не выспался — и сил не было даже на то, чтобы напомнить: «Я никогда не обещал трахаться только с тобой».  
— Ну уж нет, — объявил Джастин и отобрал подушку. — Раз ты меня обманул…  
— Чем?!  
— Тем, что якобы уснул.  
— Чтоб тебя… Хорошо, обманул. Что теперь?  
— Я тебе отомщу. Вытащу сейчас из постели и потащу завтракать.  
— Ужасная месть, — пробурчал Брайан.  
— Не расстраивайся, я заварю тебе кофе покрепче. Но сперва…  
Джастин поёрзал, устраиваясь на бёдрах Брайана поудобнее.  
— Сперва ты докажешь, что я тебе дороже, чем какой-то левый педик, с которым ты трахался два часа. На улице… или в лифте… или где вы там…  
— На улице, — машинально уточнил Брайан. — И… и в лифте.  
— Тем более. Со мной двадцать минут в постели, а с ним… О, ну вот. Уже проснулся. По крайней мере, часть тебя.  
Брайан хмыкнул и положил руки Джастину на ягодицы.  
Выспаться ему, конечно, не дали, но ничего не поделаешь — придётся доказывать. И кажется, не меньше двух часов.  
В конце концов, Джастин ему действительно дороже…  
…чем кто угодно.


End file.
